Two Perfect Hearts One Magical Love
by mrstonystark0829
Summary: This is another little romance between the doctor and the Mrs. I got this little idea after watching the Twilight deleted scene between the two vampires.


** Two Perfect Hearts…One Magical Love **

I sighed softly as I sat in the fairly huge house by myself. My husband, Carlisle, was at work; while our 'kids' were in school. To this day, I still can't believe that I've been with Carlisle for 89 years. It's amazing how much things have happened between two immortals, or vampires. It was so incredible how much we were soul mates, and how we needed each other. As I thought about Carlisle, it made me miss him even more and wanting him home more. I let out another soft sigh as I let out the urge of wanting my Carlisle, especially through this sigh. As I tried to let out the urge/frustration and calm it down, I finally looked at the time and saw the clock read 9:45 am. Knowing what time it was, didn't help the urge of wanting my husband. I knew I needed to do something to keep my mind on other things. I stood up from the white, comfy couch and began to clean. I cleaned until I saw everything was spotless. I looked back at the clock and was so shocked that it was 11:02 am. I ended up cleaning for an hour, or so. When I went to go sit back down, the house phone started ringing. I instantly start to wonder who was calling. I swiftly walked over to the phone to see who it was. I could've screamed when I saw who was calling. It was my darling husband. I quickly answered the phone. "Hello Darling." I answered. I could hear the chuckle in his voice. He knew I was thrilled to hear his voice. "Hi honey." He said with his sweet, sexy, slight British accent voice. I laughed a little before speaking. "Is everything okay? I'm happy to hear your voice." He let out another chuckle and said "I'm fine, coming home." I had to refrain myself from jumping for joy. "Wonderful!" I exclaimed. We said our goodbyes and then I waited patiently for him.

I sighed softly as I glanced up at the clock to see how long till Carlisle would be home. After a few moments passed, I heard a car pull into the garage. Just by the sound of the car, I knew it was Carlisle. I started smiling. Finally, my darling husband was home, and I was thrilled. I got up from the couch and gracefully walked to the door. I heard him step out of the car, and grab his things. When I heard him heading to the door, I fixed my hair and all. The moment I saw and heard the doorknob turn, I smiled brightly. When the door opened, I stepped back a little to let him come in. He was looking at his Blackberry, and was in his thinking mode. After a minute, he put his Blackberry in his pocket before looking up and seeing me. I was still smiling as I looked at him. "Welcome home, Honey. How was your day?" He had a grin appear on his face. "It was decent; better since I'm home to my gorgeous wife." He told me as he moved closer to me. I let out a little giggle as he pulled me into his strong, muscular arms. He then looked down at me with that look in his eyes. "I've wanted to have you home for the day." I whispered as I brought my face closer to his. He knew what I was going to do, and moved his face closer to mine. When our faces were close enough, we shared a soft, passionate, yet deep kiss. After we finally broke from the kiss, we slowly pulled back. Once we were facing each other again, I could help but giggle a little. "What's so funny, sweetheart?" He asked. I shook my head and said "Nothing." I giggled more and couldn't stop. Carlisle started to chuckle; He was getting a slight kick out of this. When I heard him chuckle, I giggled even more. "Sweetheart…" He said. "What's got you in such a giggly mood?" He said as he cupped my face in his hands. I giggled once, before answering. "I don't really know something just came over me, and this is what happened." I explained, as I finally was able to stop the giggling.

Once everything was back to being calm, I looked at him. He looked down at me with that smile as he took my hand and walked with me to the couch. "Esme, I was thinking that we could watch a movie together. It's been quite some time since we did that." He spoke while he pushed some hair away from my face. I couldn't help but smile. The thought of having a quiet evening with my husband was rather exciting. "What movie do you want to watch? Romance…Comedy…Horror…Anything?" He asked as he walked over to our bookshelves with DVDs on them. "Surprise me." I spoke as I watched him. He just chuckled as he looked at the movies. He took a minute more before picking one, not letting me see it, and putting it into the DVD player. Before he sat down, he turned the lights. After he sat down, he pulled into his arms, and rested his head on my shoulder for a moment. I was still waiting on what movie it was. Just then, the movie started the "Pride and Prejudice" came on the screen. As I saw this, I looked at Carlisle, smiling. "I figured you'd like to watch this movie." He told me, as he held me closer to him. I just nodded, and kissed him softly. "You're such a perfect husband." I exclaimed as I kissed him. He started to chuckle when I told him that. He slowly pulled away before speaking. "And you, my darling, are such a perfect wife." He spoke, while we started looking into each other's eyes; getting lost in the moment. At this point, I felt like time froze in place and felt it magical.

After the moment of getting lost in each other's eyes passed, Carlisle moved a little closer to my face. For a moment, I didn't know what he was going to do, till I felt his lips on mine. This time, our kiss to me, made me feel like fireworks would go off. When we finally pulled away, thanks to Carlisle, I started to giggle again. "And the giggles have started yet again." Carlisle spoke as he couldn't help but chuckle. I shook my head, as I tried to stop giggling, but couldn't. He watched me and said "Honey, what's gotten you in such a giggling mood?" He had a cute look as he waited for my answer. I was able to refrain from giggling long enough to tell him why I kept giggling. "Well, darling, I think I get like this, because of you. You get me this wonderful, magical feeling, and when in this mood, I can't help but giggle." I explained as giggling stopped. Just then, he started to chuckle. "What?" I asked as I watched him. He grinned then pulled me back into his arms, then kissed my forehead. "You're so adorable." Carlisle whispered, his lips pressed against my forehead still "Would you want me any other way?" I asked. He chuckled once again, and shook his head. "No, my love, I wouldn't." He spoke, still in a soft toned voice. Just then, I remembered that movie Carlisle put on. "I think we should pay attention to the movie. What do you say?" I asked, moving to get the remote for the DVD player. He said nothing just nodded, and sat back on the couch. I hit the play button and watch as the movie begins. I sat up, properly, not leaning back against the couch. "Why don't you come back here to me? I don't bite." Carlisle said as he started to wrap his arm around my waist. I started laughing at that, and so he did we both knew why we were laughing. "Well, I do bite, but I won't bite you," he said with a smirk. "You already did that, so there's none of that needed." I said, moving back to where I was cuddling up against him. Once I was against him, he wrapped both of his arms around my waist and gently laid his head on top of mine. I smiled as my attention was now on watching the movie. As we watched the end of the movie, Carlisle whispered the lines, the romantic lines that Mr. Darcy spoke. At one point, I went along with it, and started reciting Elizabeth's lines. He smiled at me as he brushed my hair away from my face. When the movie was over, he stopped the DVD and turned off everything. I glanced at the clock and saw it was only 3:00 pm. "The kids will be home soon." I said, looking back at him. "Well I guess we'll have to go somewhere else." I said with a sigh, not wanting to move. Carlisle shook his head and said "No, we don't." I just looked at him with the 'What are you talking about' look. Carlisle recognized the look and grinned. "Well, my darling, we're technically the parents, so if we want the house to ourselves then we can make it happen," he explained. I thought about it for a moment, and started smiling. "I like that idea." I exclaimed. He nodded and said "See, I knew you would." He kissed my cheek softly and smiled. I was just about to kiss him when I heard a vehicle pull up to the house, and a car door shut. "Someone's home..." I commented.

Just then, Emmett walked through the door. Carlisle, in the meantime, wrapped his arms around his waist. I smiled at our second oldest son as he walked into the room and looked at us. "Hi Sweetie, it's good to see you home" I spoke with a motherly smile. Emmett smiled his goofy grin, with that look on his face. Who knows what's going through his mind, well no one knows except our youngest son, Edward. "Hi mommy, I missed you." Emmett replied, still smiling that peculiar grin. I smiled, and asked "How was school?" He shrugged. "It was school. Same old thing." he said Carlisle chuckled. "Emmett, did you not have a good day?" he asked. I looked at him with that look. To this day, my husband didn't understand our children when it came to certain things. He could tell this look, I was giving him. "What?" He asked, slightly confused. I shook my head. "Nothing, nothing at all…" I replied as I made my way out of his arms. Emmett was still looking at Carlisle, but had that shocked look on his face. I knew why he had that look too. It took him a moment, but Carlisle caught Emmett's look. "Emmett, you okay?" He asked our son. Emmett nodded, and smiled his goofy grin again. "Well, I need to go clean." I said, and started moving towards the kitchen. Carlisle quickly grabbed my hand. "You're not going away, my sweetheart." I looked back at him "Oh, I'm not." I exclaimed while moving closer to him once again.

At this point, he had a hand back around my waist and moving his lips closer to mine. Just then, when our lips were about to share a kiss, there was a sound of someone clearing their throat. At that point, our attention went to that person. I smiled a little bit more, when I saw who it was. "Edward!" I exclaimed, happy to see my youngest. He smiled his signature grin as he walked completely into the room. "Hello Mom. Hello Dad." He spoke. I watched as Carlisle nodded and said hello back to Edward. During this moment, Carlisle had repositioned himself to where only one arm was around my waist. I glanced up at Carlisle for a moment before looking back at Edward. "How was your day?" I asked my son. He smiled, which I knew meant that he had a terrific day. "Yes, that means I had a terrific day." He spoke grinning as he sat on the couch. "That's good. How's Bella doing? Good, I hope." I asked. He nodded and said "She's wonderful." I just smiled, having nothing else to say. It wasn't that I was upset, because I wasn't. It just made me so happy that my kids were happy. After a moment of being in my own little world, I came back to reality and took a glance at my son, then my husband. When I looked at Carlisle, I could've laughed; this being because of the look he had on his face. From his facial expression, I could see that he was actually being impatient; which clearly was a first I giggled a little to myself as he continued to look at me. When I looked back at Edward, he was looking at me with a smile. "Edward…" I started to say. Edward put his hand up. "Say no more, I'll let you two be." He said before walking out of the room. Once he was out of the room, I looked back to my husband. "I thought he was never going to leave." Carlisle joked. "Carlisle, he's our son!" I said. He chuckled a little. "Esme, I was only kidding." He spoke. Nothing else was said as he smiled and brought his face closer to mine. "Ma Cherie." He whispered as he moved his lips onto mine. After a moment of our kiss, I reluctantly pulled back; I smiled a sweet, sincere smile. Before anything else was said, Carlisle picked me up bridal style and carried me to our room. When we got to our room, he gently laid me on the bed. I looked up at him with that look in my eyes. He smiled at me; his smile being that very handsome, yet seductive grin. He leaned in closer to me, near my ear, before speaking. "Your eyes are so gorgeous when they're sparkling, like they are." He whispered. He then kissed my cheek, before moving down to my lips. We shared a short, sweet kiss before he pulled back. "See, we can still have time together, even with the kids at home." He said softly. I nodded and kissed him before pulling back to ask a question. "So, is this the part where you say, I told you so, to me?" He shook his head and chuckled a little. "I would never say that to you, my darling." He whispered as he gave me a soft kiss on the lips, along with an Eskimo kiss. He truly was a charming and romantic husband; which made me feel like the luckiest wife in the world. I looked up at him with a smile; but it wasn't just any ordinary smile, and he could tell this.

We stayed in silence for a minute or so before I decided to speak again. "Carlisle, is it wrong of me to feel like the luckiest woman in the world?" He chuckled and shook his head. "No because if it was, then it would be wrong of me to feel like the luckiest husband in the world." He stated. Once he said that, I got this feeling of love like Cupid shot me with an arrow even though it wasn't Valentine's Day. Then without any hesitation, I gently allowed my lips to move onto his. AS our lips touched, I could feel my hands starting to have a mind of their own. First, they made their way to his dark blue tie. Quickly, yet gently, they removed the tie. I started to smile into the kiss, for we hadn't broken apart yet. When the tie was off him, and _just _in my hand, I allowed it to fall to the floor. The minute the tie made it to the floor, I pulled back to look at the irresistible look he was giving me. As I looked at him, I couldn't help but notice how his irresistible look had turned into a grin that seemed like he was about to say "I told you so" or at least something of that sort. I started to give him the curious look. "Something wrong, my dear?" He questioned. I quickly shook my head and just smiled. "Come on, honey, you can tell me." He said. "Well, it's just that I feel like you're going to say I told you so." I explained. When I told him that, a confused look appeared on his face. I said nothing more as I waited to see what he might say. "Esme, honey, please tell me why on earth would I say something like that to you?" He asked. Before speaking, I thought about how I was going to say it, and it wasn't for it being bad or anything, I just didn't want to sound stupid. As I thought about it, I saw him waiting patiently. I finally figured out how to say it. I was still thinking about the fact we were having alone time with the kids home. "Carlisle, I still think you're going to say I told you so, because of the fact that we're spending time alone, and the kids are home." I spoke, hoping I didn't sound stupid. I sighed softly and said "I understand if that sounds silly, or even -." Before I could even finish my sentence, Carlisle's lips were against mine. If I wasn't mistaken, he did that to shut up, since I was about to call myself stupid. He gave it a minute or two, before pulling back from the kiss, and speaking. "Esme, you listen to me, and listen to me well!" He said with a stern tone in his voice. "You're not stupid, and nothing you ever think will be stupid either. You're an amazing, precious, cute, and in my eyes a perfect woman, wife, and mother. Without you, I don't know what the kids, or I, would do." He said, softening his tone of a voice a bit. I couldn't help but smile a little as I listened to him. He truly was a sweet man. He then gave me another look, one that says 'listen to me on this as well.' No words were spoken from either of us, as he sat up, before helping me up.

After that, we sat curled up in each other's arms. "And Esme please stop thinking about the kids being here." I nodded and kissed him to show I wasn't going to think about it anymore. He grinned as he brushed some hair away from my face. "Plus, we're not doing anything extreme, just kissing. I don't know why I'm so worried about what the kids think." I commented. He then chuckled and said "We haven't done anything extreme…yet. This is just the beginning." I instantly slapped him lightly on the chest. "Carlisle, how could you think like that?" I exclaimed, rather shocked that he made a comment like that. I mean, I'd expect a comment like that from our son Emmett, but not Carlisle. It was just not his …personality. He just let out a booming laugh. "What was that for?" He asked. I gave him the look and said "You know very well why I 'slapped' you. I can't believe what you said, that's all." He chuckled a little once more. "Are you a little surprised over my action?" He asked knowing I could never lie to him. I nodded. "Oh really…" He said rather surprised that I was surprised. He spoke nothing more and just let his lips do the talking as he kissed me. Our kisses lasted a couple of minutes more before we pulled away. He looked down at me as I looked up at him. "My, I love you so much." I whispered as he held me close. With a sexy grin, and the look of love on his face, he leaned in closer to me and said "As do I." Then for one final time, he put his lips to mine and didn't stop. Our kiss turned into something more, but was later interrupted by the annoying, aggravated groans from our kids. We stopped at once and quickly removed ourselves from each other before getting dressed. They really knew how to kill a moment. I was a little ticked at our 'darling' children, but I didn't want Carlisle to know. He and I stayed in silence for a little before he spoke up. "Esme, are you okay? Did I do something to upset you?" Without any hesitation, I shook my head. "No Carlisle, you did nothing wrong." I explained. He nodded, knowing why I was a little upset. "I'm sorry." He whispered as he walked up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist. "Don't be. You do not need to apologize." I mumbled as my eyes glared at the door. On the other side of the door, there were voices that were saying "Oh, thank goodness! Finally, they stopped." Nothing was said from me. Carlisle cleared his throat to end the silence as he turned me around, so I could look up at him. "Don't worry about them, they will pay." He said. When he said that, I just nodded, knowing not to question him. He then finished putting his clothes back on before he was started helping me get ready...well redressed. I then moved over to him and put on his tie. After that, he kissed me, in his way, he was saying thank you. As we pulled back, a sound, which sounded like a cell phone ringing went off. I looked around, knowing it wasn't mine. When I looked back at Carlisle, he was pulling his blackberry out of his pocket and answering it. "Dr. Cullen." He said into the phone. I sighed, knowing that it was the hospital. He was on the phone for about five minutes, when he got off and looked at me. "Honey, what's wrong?" I asked. He let out a sigh and had a rather ticked off look on his face. "That was the hospital." He mumbled. I frowned a little when that was said. "Oh…" I mouthed, slightly upset about that. He saw I was upset about it, and moved to me, before putting his arms around me as to comfort me. "I'm so sorry dear." He whispered as he put his lips to the top of my head. "It's okay. It's not your fault." I spoke softly. He held me closer as he ran a hand up and down my back. "Well, I feel like it is." He mumbled. I looked up at him and said "No, it's not, Carlisle." I kissed him softly to show him that I didn't think it was his fault. "Are you sure?" He asked. I nodded once more. "It's your job, and you have to do your job." I spoke. Nothing more was said between the two of us. "Carlisle, I'm truly not mad at you. I mean at least I got to spend some time with you." I explained. He just nodded in an understanding way. "Also, you may want to wear something else. Like a different shirt." I commented as I went to his closet to get him a new shirt with a new tie. "Okay…" I heard him kind of mumble, not thinking that I could really hear him. I laughed a little as I grabbed a dark blue (almost black) colored shirt, and then picked out a tie, which was sapphire blue colored tie. After that, I stepped out of the closet. "Here, I picked this out." I said, handing him the shirt and tie. He smiled as he started to unbutton his shirt, after he removed the tie. I couldn't help but smile. He look so much like some celebrity, or Zeus' baby brother (if he had a baby brother), since Carlisle looked like a god. He glanced up at me for a minute before picking up his new clean shirt and put it on. "I like that color on you. It brings out the golden color in your eyes." I spoke as I moved up to him again, and grabbed his tie. "Allow me." I whispered before putting the tie on him. When I finished, I smiled, giving him a kiss softly on the lips. He smiled into the kiss as he began to wrap his arms around my waist. I gave him that look as he pulled me closer and closer to him. "Why must I always have to go at times like this?" He said. I looked at him, knowing how he felt when he said that. "Yes, I know, but the sooner you leave, the sooner you'll come back." I whispered, moving out of his arms. I could tell he was thinking about that when I put it that way. "You're right!" He exclaimed, smiling as he picked up his leys and wallet. "I love you." I said, and kissed him softly. "I love you too." He mumbled sweetly as he kissed me back. When he pulled back, I smiled and said "I'll be waiting." He smiled and nodded. "I know you will be." He then grabbed his doctor's coat and briefcase, before going out of the room. Before I knew it, he was out of the garage, and driving off to go do what he was good at, which was saving human lives. After a few minutes, I sighed and walked up to the bookshelf. I quickly glanced over at the book titles before picking out a book. I then walked over to the bed before lying down, on my side, and began reading; knowing my darling husband would be back soon.

THE END


End file.
